Let Me Forget
by TomorrowDiesOut
Summary: Bisha's character was one of a servant. She was always looking for a way to help others and, despite being a girl of fragile frame, strived to be a savior to those in need. She had an estate, a shelter, for people who needed her help. Everything went well. Until she lost everything. The estate, her family, herself. Now here she is looking for a friend who survived that day. AU.


_"Are you sure you'd like to take this? It could change your life forever." He said in a hushed tone, afraid someone would hear in this empty room. Bisha, as her family used to call her, looked at the small package he was holding. She nodded slightly, her beautiful purple eyes sad. "Please." She said, her voice bearing of what little confidence she had left. Although this was not something to be confident about. But she wanted to forget. She wanted to forget her pain, these memories trapped in her mind. The man sighed quietly and handed her the package. "It's free for your first. Hopefully your last." He mumbled the last part under his breath, but she still heard due to how close to her he was. She nods and stands up from the chair. He looked at her sadly. She was so young and she already wanted to forget life. She looked at him, her eyes no longer holding any emotion. He met her gaze and nodded. She nodded back and left, slipping the package in her bag before leaving the dark room._

* * *

That was the last thing she remembered before opening the package. Her heart beat in her chest like it wanted to escape as she opened the small, plastic bag.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked herself.

_Screams. That was what Bisha woke up to. Not the usual, happy, playful yells when kids played tag. But terrified, desperate screams. Bisha sat up and saw her younger sister standing by the double doors of her grand room. Touma. She looked just as alarmed as she did. "B-Bisha?" Touma said her name as a quiet whimper. Her eyes seemed to tell the rest. 'What is going on?'_

Drugs. She wanted to numb her pain. Not her physical pain, her mental pain. It was there. Ever second of the day was spent mourning over that day.

_Every girl wore a yukata on this estate. Every day was a luxury. But not today. When Touma and Bisha reached the courtyards every girl's yukata was drenched in blood as the men stood in front, desperately trying to protect the girls. What was happening? What was going on? "Bisha!" A girl who was already dying cried out. Bisha looked her way and her eyes stung. Her heart squeezed in her chest. She stood frozen, helpless. "I-I-" A gunshot cut her off. _

Her eyes watered and she knew tears would spill. They did every night.

"But not tonight." She whispered to herself as her careful unzipping of the bag turned into a reckless tearing. "Not tonight." She whispered again.

_Who was doing this? Why were they hear at this estate? It was just for orphans! "B-Bisha!" She heard a male voice call out. _

She shook her head. Why was she remembering this now? She opened the bag and took out the small, pill-like circle. Did she need water for this? Or did she just swallow it whole?

_"Kazuma! What's going on?" She asked. But what would questions do to save her dying family. He didn't say anything but grabbed her wrist and led her away. "T-Touma!" She cried but her younger sister said nothing and smiled softly before going with the rest of the family to defend the estate. _

Screw it. She swallowed it whole. The taste was horrible, but in a few seconds she forgot about it.

* * *

_"Viina." Kazuma's voice was soft, calling her by the nickname he had given her, now that they were alone. Everyone was outside, enjoying the spring day. Not too hot, not too cold. Warm, and perfect. He held her by her wrists in a tight grip. "You can tell me what's wrong." Her gaze was torn away from his green eyes in hesitation. She drew in a shaky breath and looked back at him. "I-I... This girl... she... I couldn't..." Kazuma didn't say anything and drew her into an embrace. A tight, safe embrace. Bisha always tried to help others who needed it. No matter how fragile of a girl she was, when other people needed help she would try to be their savior. That was why this estate existed. For orphans, sex trafficked people, and so many more. "You tried." He whispered into her ear. "No I didn't! I couldn't move_!_ I was helpless!" He felt_ _his shirt become wet from her tears. He lay his hands on her shoulders and sat her up so that she was looking at him. Her eyes were wet with tears and there were still some gathered at the corner of her eyes. "At least you felt something. Viina, there are so many people who would've walked past these matters without giving it a second thought." His words reached her somewhere and her shoulders shook as more tears spilled. "Kazuma..." She cried and he pulled her back into an embrace. _

* * *

"It wasn't exactly a good memory," the sane side of her thought. "But it was with Kazuma." Kazuma... A drugged smile graced Bisha's lips as she sat up from her bed. She immediately felt dizzy but continued to stand. Somehow, she made her way out the door of her small apartment.

She staggered across the hall, the smile still on her face. A mother and child passed by, the mother carrying groceries in one hand, and her son's hand in another. The mother was about to smile at her fellow neighbor but saw Bisha's dazed features and steered clear of her. But Bisha didn't care. Only good memories flooded her mind and that was good.

* * *

_"Bisha~!" A feminine voice sang. Bisha heard the splashing of water as many other people entered the clean pond to swim with her. Bisha laughed and turned around seeing almost everyone on the estate clad in goofy swimsuits as they all made their way to her. A few children splashed water at her and she splashed back. She miscalculated where she was splashing and the water hit someone else's back. Bisha laughed and dodged the man's splash. It landed on a girl behind her and an all out war of splashing came upon the people in the pond. _

* * *

Her legs were weak as she made her way down the first flight of stairs. With both hands, she leaned onto the railing and her foot searched for the next step. The rest of the way went on like this. What was she doing anyway?

Oh, that's right. She was going to see Kazuma. But, where was Kazuma? Bisha hadn't seen Kazuma in a while but she had a strong feeling that she would find him.

She left the apartment complex and staggered into the busy streets of a Friday night. She straightened her back and tried hard to walk normally. No one suspected her, but the dazed expression was enough to give herself away to people who gave a second glance. She bumped shoulders against someone and fell to the floor. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" The person turned around and held out a hand to help her up. Her blonde hair covered her face as she stared at her lap. "Let me help you up." The voice... it was so familiar.

She looked up, her hair unveiling her unique purple eyes.

**I think we all know who she bumped in to. Whale, I'm sorry that it's a VERY short chapter. Also, don't confuse yourself over who the drug dealer in the beginning was. He's no one. I think. **

**~levi's jaeger**


End file.
